footballfandomcom-20200223-history
EFL Championship 2016-17
(13 September 2016) | highest_scoring = (10 December 2016) (18 March 2017) (8 April 2017) | prev_season = 2015-16 | next_season = 2017–18 }} The 2016–17 EFL Championship (referred to as the Sky Bet Championship for sponsorship reasons) is the thirteenth season of the Football League Championship under its current title and it will be the twenty-fifth season under its current league structure. The season started on 5 August 2016 an is scheduled to conclude on 6 May 2017. The fixtures were announced on 22 June 2016. Teams A total of 24 teams are contesting the league, including 18 sides from the 2015–16 season, three relegated from the 2015–16 Premier League and three promoted from the 2015–16 Football League One. The 2016–17 season is the first in which former European Cup winners Aston Villa are competing outside of the top flight since the beginning of the Premier League era in 1992. Team changes To Championship Promoted from League One * Wigan Athletic * Burton Albion * Barnsley Relegated from Premier League * Newcastle United * Norwich City * Aston Villa From Championship Relegated to League One * Charlton Athletic * Milton Keynes Dons * Bolton Wanderers Promoted to Premier League * Burnley * Middlesbrough * Hull City Stadia and locations Personnel and sponsoring Managerial changes } |rowspan=4|Sacked | 19 October 2016 | 24th | Kenny Jackett | 21 October 2016 |- |Wolverhampton Wanderers | | 25 October 2016 | 18th | Paul Lambert | 5 November 2016 |- |Wigan Athletic | | 25 October 2016 | 23rd | Warren Joyce | 2 November 2016 |- |Queens Park Rangers | | 5 November 2016 | 17th | | 11 November 2016 |- |Rotherham United | | Resigned | 28 November 2016 | 24th | | 5 April 2017 |- |Birmingham City | |rowspan=6|Sacked | 14 December 2016 | 7th | | 14 December 2016 |- |Nottingham Forest | | 14 January 2017 |20th | (caretaker) | 14 January 2017 |- |Blackburn Rovers | | 21 February 2017 |23rd | | 22 February 2017 |- | Norwich City | |10 March 2017 |8th | (caretaker) | 10 March 2017 |- | Derby County | |12 March 2017 |10th | | 14 March 2017 |- | Wigan Athletic | Warren Joyce |13 March 2017 |23rd | (caretaker) |13 March 2017 |- | Nottingham Forest | | End of caretaker spell |14 March 2017 |19th | | 14 March 2017 |- | Birmingham City | |Resigned | 17 April 2017 | 20th | Harry Redknapp | 18 April 2017 |} League Table Play-offs The four teams that finished from third to sixth play off, with the winning team gaining the final promotion spot to the Premier League. In the play-off semi-finals the third-placed team will play the sixth-placed team and the fourth-placed team will play the fifth-placed team. The team that finished in the higher league position will play away in the first leg and will play at home in the second leg. If the aggregate score is level after both legs, then extra time will be played. If the scores are still level, a penalty shoot-out decides the winner. The away goals rule applies in the semi-finals. The winners from the two semi-finals play at Wembley Stadium in the play-off final. The game is known as the richest game in football as the winning club is guaranteed significantly increased television rights payments estimated to be in the order of £170M. Results Top scorers Hat-tricks Monthly awards Attendances Attendances accurate as of 12/03/2017. Play-offs The playoffs are held in May 2017 to determine the final promotion spot. Teams placed third through sixth qualify. The semifinals consist of two legs with the matchups being 3 v 6 and 4 v 5. The aggregate winners play in a final at Wembley Stadium with the winner of the final being promoted to the 2017-18 Premier League. Huddersfield Town qualified for the play-offs on 25 April 2017. The other 3 places will be taken up by three of the following four teams: Reading, Sheffield Wednesday, Fulham and Leeds United. External links Category:Football League Championship seasons